1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held device for cleaning a windshield wiper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for windshield wiper blade cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,561 to Aszkenas teaches a cleaning unit adapted to be held in place by any standard type of automobile windshield wiper blade. The unit has an elongated opening through which the wiper blade projects. The cleaning unit may be solely a snap-on ice scraper or a snap-on sponge and squeegee combination for cleaning a wet windshield. The device is of a clear plastic and is bendable to conform to the windshield curvature.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,593 to Gilliam, III et al. teaches a combined windshield wiping and cleaning device that has a scrubbing member with a reticular surface for removing solid matter along with a wiper member for squeegee removal of water. These are formed together with a supporting base as a single monolithic extrusion of an elastomeric material. It fits into the windshield wiper arm in the same way as current blades which only wipe.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,731 to Yang teaches a windshield wiper that includes a pair of wiper blades pivotally secured to an H-shaped connecting seat which is in turn pivotally secured to a shaft carried by a wiper arm, with the connecting seat having a pair of cleaner strips positioned outwardly of the wiper blades for cleaning the blades prior to their alternating engagement against the windshield during the back and forth movement of the wiper arm.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,182 to Sareyani teaches a hand-held device for sliding along the length of a windshield wiper blade to clean it. The device includes a resilient hollow, cylindrical shell which houses two cleaning strips forming a V-shaped groove. The wiper blade is accommodated within the V-shaped groove and the two legs of the shell are squeezed together and slid along the length of the blade to remove dirt therefrom. The device is optionally equipped with an ice-scraping ridge on one leg of the shell, and/or an absorbent cleaning ridge on the other leg of the shell, and insect-scraping grooves running along the base.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for windshield wiper blade cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.